L'enfance de Albus Dumbledore
by eriol1
Summary: Vous vous demandez comment à commencer l'histoire du plus grand sorcier, qui était ses amis. Ses années à Poudlard, alors lisez ma fanfic. J'ai changer quelques chapitres pour le bien de l'histoire.
1. Il était une fois

- Thomas aurait tu vu Albus?

- Oui Madame, il est sorti prendre l'air dans la cour

- Merci, voudrais tu aller le chercher SVP

- Bien Madame

Albus se promenait seul dans la cour du manoir des Dumbledore. Albus était âgé de 7ans, il avait hériter des yeux bleus ciel de sa mère et avait les cheveux châtains comme son père. Albus était un garçon très sage et très brillant mais malheureusement pas très sociable. Il n'était presque jamais sortit de la demeure donc ne possédait aucun ami. Il était enfant unique bien qui l'aurait aimer avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il était perdu dans ses pensés quand une voix l'appela derrière son dos.

- Monsieur

- Oui Thomas

- Votre mère veut vous voir

- Bien je vais la rejoindre

Albus traversa le jardin jusqu'au grand hall du manoir sa mère y était et semblait l'attendre avec impatience. Marie Dumlbedore était grande avec des beaux cheveux couleur ébène ainsi que des grands yeux bleus qui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir percé n'importe qu'elle regard. Elle dit à son fils sans plus attendre.

- Tu est là, aurais tu oublier que le ministre de la magie vient prendre le thé avec nous aujourd'hui?

- Non, mère

Qui aurait put oublier. Le ministre de la magie, John Potter, était un des plus importants ministre que le ministère est compté. Il venait prendre le thé pour discuter avec le père d'Albus. Marc Dumbledore, travaillait pour Auror au ministère de la magie et était un des amis intimes du ministre. C'était donc assez normal que son père l'est invité à prendre le thé.

- Tu sais bien que ton père ne veut pas d'anicroche quand le ministre vient. Va te changer et descend il devrait arriver dans très peu de temps.

- Bien mère je monte sur le champ

Quand Albus redescendit il trouva ses parents dans le salon en train de discuter avec un homme assez grand avec des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens.

- À voici enfin le jeune Albus; dit le ministre. Il a bien grandit depuis la dernière fois.

- Oui en effet, mais ne soit pas timide mon chou vient t'asseoir le ministre veut nous parler d'un sujet important.

- Oui en effet Madame, et bien ne perdons pas de temps. Voilà comme tu doit le savoir Marc, Lord Vigo n'arrête pas de nous envoyer des lettres pour nous prévenir des meurtres qu'il va commettre.

- Oui en effet tu m'avait déjà mit au courant pour ses lettres mais d'après moi il y a quelque chose de plus grave qui t'amène.

- Tu as touché juste et j'espère que tu seras très compréhensible.

- Tu peux espéré de moi toute compréhension.

- Vous aussi madame

- Bien sur

- Et moi aussi; dit Albus

- Bien alors il y a hier j'ai reçu une lettre de Lord Vigo.

Il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe un peu froissé et lit à voix haute la lettre qu'il avait a l'intérieur :

Monsieur le ministre, je vais vous demander quelque chose qui peut vous semblez bien difficile a exaucer mais bon. J'ai réussi à capturer de nombreuse femmes. Elles sont avec moi dans mon repère je ne le ferai aucun mal, mais si vous ne respecté pas ces exigences il se peut qu'elles meurent dans d'atroces souffrances. Je voudrais que vous m'envoyer Marc Dumbledore pour un duel avec moi. S'il sans sort vivant et bien il reviendra avec les femmes, sinon elles reviendront toutes seules. Vous n'avez rien à perdre sauf un ami. Au revoir

Le ministère semblait ne put savoir quoi faire cela paraissait que pour une des premiers fois dans sa vie de ministre il se sentait impuissant face à une situation.

- Je sais que tu vas sûrement refuser mais je voulait juste venir te le demander.

- Non tu as tord je ne te laisserai pas tomber. J'accepte le duel.

- NON; cria Albus!

Suite dans le prochain chapitre

J'espère que ma fanfic vous plaît. J'aimerais avoir des reviews pour savoir si il faut que je la continue alors REVIEWS SVP


	2. Tu n'as rien a dire

- NON ; cria Albus

- Voyons Albus sois un homme et ne fait pas de crise pour si peu

- Si peu, mais tu vas te faire tuer

- Alors je mourait dans l'honneur. Tu n'a pas à décider de se que je doit faire

- Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu ailles te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça

- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre

- Moi se que je comprend c'est que tu ne veux pas comprendre que je ne veux pas te perdre

Et sur ces mots Albus parti en courant de la pièce et on entendit quelques instants plus tard la porte claquer à l'étage.

- Je suis désolé de te causer autant de soucis, et je m'en veut vraiment

- Mais non John ne sois pas désoler il va comprendre laisse lui un peu de temps.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai. En tout cas si c'est cela ta décision et bien viens me voir demain

Sur c'est mot le ministre de la magie partie accompagner par Thomas

- Tu as été trop dure avec Albus

- Pas du tout il faut qu'il comprenne ma décision

- Tu devrais quand même aller lui parler

- Pourquoi Marie

- Parce que c'est ton fils et il à le droit de s'inquiéter pour toi.

- Mais il ne peut pas décider pour moi

- Il a 7 ans et je croit qu'il comprend plus que tu le penses. Va donc lui parler je te dit.

- Je pense que je suis un peu obligé

- Je t'en prit.

Marc Dumbledore se mit à monter les marches du grand escalier qui menait à la chambre de son fils. Il cogna mais aucune réponse ne vint. Albus devait être vraiment fâcher car d'habitude il répondait toujours quand quelqu'un cognait.

- Albus c'est moi j'aimerais te parler

Aucune réponse ne vint. Marc décida donc d'ouvrir la porte, peut-être que sont fils était fatigué et il dormait mais il ne s'attendait surtout pas à voir se qu'il l'attendait.

La chambre de Albus était vide les draps de sont lit avaient été attaché de manière à former une corde qui elle était attacher à la fenêtre entrouverte. Aucun doute n'était possible Albus c'était enfuit.

Je voudrait remercier « Harryjo » et « Lumos.Nocturne » pour m'avoir envoyer des reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut.

Continuer à m'envoyer des reviews SVP


	3. Discussion

Albus marchait dans le parc qui était déjà noir à cette heure de l'été. La réponse de son père lui revenait à chaque pas. Pourquoi il à dit oui? Pourquoi veut il partir dans un endroit où il est sur de mourir? Pourquoi veut il me faire ça? Moi son fils. L'air froid de la nuit frappait le visage de Albus, des hiboux survolait la cimes des arbres et le silence qui y régnait n'était briser que par les bruits de pas répéter. Albus s'arrêta, il ne c'était jamais aussi éloigner de chez lui. Peut être avait il agis sur un coup de tête en s'enfuyant de chez lui. Peut-être que ses parents s'inquiètent pour lui. Non, c'était impossible son père doit être bien trop occuper à faire sait bagages pour s'inquiéter. Albus déposa son sac et se reposer quelqu'un minute avant de quitter les limites de la propriété des Dumbledore par la forêt.

Dans la maison des Dumbledore la panique avait pris toute la place.

- COMMENT ÇA IL C'EST ENFUIT ;hurla Marie Dumbledore à son mari.

- Que veux tu que je dise d'autre sa chambre est vide et il s'est enfuit par la fenêtre.

- Mais voyons chéri il faut partir à sa recherche

- J'ai prévenu tous le personnel du château et je vais moi même partir à sa recherche de toute façon il ne doit pas être aller bien loin.

- On ne sait jamais je t'en supplie retrouve le.

- Je te promet; dit Marc Dumbledore avant de prendre sa cape pour affronter la froideur de la nuit.

Comme vous auriez pu le deviner Albus n'était pas aller très loin. Il avait commencer a s'aventurer dans la forêt qui entourais la propriété mais avec la nuit sans lune qu'il avait il était difficile de se repérer. Albus se senti complètement désespéré bien qu'il n'aille aucune envie de rebrousser chemin et de donner raison à son père. Mais bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer il commençait à avoir peur. Il était habituer à cette forêt où il s'était déjà perdu une fois à l'âge de 5 ans. Mais c'était en plein jour et il s'avait que quelqu'un viendrais le chercher. Tandis que là. Soudain un bruit le fit se retourner quelqu'un approchait. Ne sachant que faire Albus se cacha dans le premier buisson qu'il vit, attendant que l'inconnu parte. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas près de partir.

- Jeune maître vous êtes là?

Cette voix il là reconnaissait parmi tous. C'était là voix de Thomas lors majordome, il semblait inquiet. Albus se fit encore plus petit pour essayer de ne pas se faire voir mais trop tard Thomas avait aperçu une petite tête derrière les buissons.

- Ha vous êtes là mon maître.

- Je vous en supplie ne dites pas à mes parents que vous m'avez vu.

- Je ne puis faire une telle chose votre mère et votre père sont fous d'inquiétude.

- Mon père aussi?

- Bien sur il est parti faire des recherches dans tous le parc pour vous retrouver

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'inquiète pur moi.

- Ne dite pas sa jeune maître votre père vous aime énormément.

- Alors pourquoi veut il aller se faire tuer.

- Premièrement il ne va pas se faire tuer j'ai confiance en le talent d'Auror de votre père et vous devriez l'avoir aussi et deuxièmement il y va pour réparer une grande injustice qui à été commis et pensai un peu à tous les garçons qui espèrent revoir leur mère un jour.

- Vous avez sûrement raison j'ai agis en égoïste.

- Mais non, vous êtes jeune et c'est normal que vous vouliez protéger votre père et votre mère et quand vous grandirez vous aller découvrir la puissance de l'amitié.

- Merci Thomas je pense que je vais rentré et m'excuser de mon comportement.

- Je vais vous raccompagner.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence. Albus se sentait coupable et redoutait se que ses parent allait dire. Dès que sa mère le vit elle se précipita, les larmes aux yeux, pour le serrer dans ses bras sans lui laisser la chance de parler.

- Mon chérie où étais-tu? Ton père et moi on ses fait un sang d'encre pour toi.

- Je suis désoler mère je n'est pas voulu vous effrayer j'ai mal agis et je me dit comme seul coupable de se qui c'est passé.

- Ton père aussi en n'est un peu responsable à le voilà justement.

-Enfin Albus tu es là je suis tellement content que l'on t'est retrouvé.

D'après le souffle couper de son père et sa cape de travers sur ses épaules il avait du le rechercher dans tout le parc, mais son visage s'éclaira quand il vit son fils au côté de sa mère.

- Je suis désoler père de vous avoir inquiété.

- Se n'est pas grave si tu promets de ne plus jamais me refaire se coup là,

- Je le promet père. Et pour ce qui est de la mission que tu as accepté et bien tu peut y aller car c'est pour une bonne cause, mais promet moi que tu feras attention à toi.

- Je te le promet, mais toi promet moi que tu prendras soin de ta mère pendant mon absence.

- Je te le promet.

- Bien voilà qui est régler nous allons souper puis tous le monde iras se coucher pur une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Lors du souper personne ne parla de la mission donner par le ministre mais le lendemain lorsque son père quitta la maison après l'avoir serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois et avoir embrasser sa mère Albus se dit qu'il n'aurais jamais du partir, et il n'avait pas idée à quel point il avait raison.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer désoler pour le retard mais mon ordi était vraiment bogger.


	4. Là où tout fini

Là où tous finis

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et enfin les mois et aucune nouvelle ne parvient au manoir. À l'intérieur l'inquiétude et l'anxiété ne cessait d'augmenter. Madame Dumbledore avait bien du mal à ne pas laissé paraître qu'elle était morte d'angoisse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se donner cette peine, Albus l'avait remarqué depuis fort longtemps. Il aurait bien aimer pouvoir aidé sa mère mais il n'aurait jamais pu trouver les mots pour la réconforter, seul son père le pouvais. Malheureusement son père ne reviendra pas, ça il le savait.

Ce fut 6 mois plus tard, en février, que la première et dernière nouvelle arriva. Le vent soufflait se jour là, depuis le matin sa force ne faisait qu'augmenter amenant avec lui le mauvais temps. La neige couvrait encore le sol de la grande demeure des Dumbledore. 8 heures sonna dans la salle à manger. Albus et sa mère venait de finir de dîner, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrait sur un étranger. Il était assez grand et habiller de façon modeste. Dans ses mains il avait un morceau de parchemin portant le saut du ministre de la magie.

- Bonjour monsieur que désirez vous?

- Et bien j'ai une annonce à faire à la maîtresse de la maison.

- Je suis là; dit Madame Dumbledore en s'avançant vers la porte. Est-ce que ce sont des nouvelles de mon mari que vous m'apporter?

- En effet madame, mais je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir.

Albus ne comprenais pas d'où sa mère tirais sa force pour inviter l'homme à entrer et le guider jusqu'au salon alors que lui tremblait déjà en imaginant se qui allait se passé.

- Madame je n'ai jamais aimé tourner au bord du pot alors je vais vous le dire très clairement. Votre mari et lord Vigo son mort en se battant.

Bien qu'il si attendait ses paroles plongèrent comme un couteau dans le cœur d'Albus. Ces cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis 6 mois venait de devenir réalité. Marie qu'en t'a elle s'était déjà évanouie, incapable de supporter la nouvelle plus longtemps. Ce fut Thomas qui prit en charge la maison demandant que Marie Dumbledore fut porte dans sa chambre. Il raccompagna à la porte en prenant le mot du ministre, qui s'excusait et qui demandait de lui faire savoir la date de l'enterrement. par la suite s'approchant d'Albus il lui dit :

- My lord je sait que cela est une terrible nouvelle ces pourquoi vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Sentant qu'Albus n'avait plus la force de marcher il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Après avoir été certain qu'il n'avait besoin de rien il le laissa seul dans son lit pour finir de calmer les domestiques qui venait d'apprendre la mort de leur maître. Au alentours de minuit le silence régnait dans le manoir, et pourtant Albus n'avait pas encore fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas dormir il ne voulait lus se réveiller, il se sentait mort de toute force. Et pourtant il devais faire quelque chose il le savait. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sorti de sa chambre pour aller retrouver sa mère. Il ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse ayant peur de la réveiller, mais il découvrit que comme lui sa mère était dans l'impossibilité de dormir. Elle regardait par la fenêtre le regard dans la vapes, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Albus se rendit compte à qu'elle point sa mère était vulnérable et fragile. En quelques mois la jeune femme forte et déterminer avait laisser la place a une jeune femme sens défense qui n'avait plus la force de vivre. Albus se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça par derrière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, papa veille sur nous là où il est.

- De quoi tu parles mon chérie ton père n'est pas encore rentré je suis sur qu'il va revenir. Retourne te coucher Albus il faut être en forme demain pour accueillir ton père.

Cela prit quelque minute avant qu'Albus ne prenne conscience des paroles que sa mère venait de dire. Elle ne voulait pas avouer la mort de son mari alors elle s'était enfermer dans un monde où il était encore vivant. Albus sorti de la chambre en courant et rencontra Pierre qui venait voir si tous allait bien. N'étant plus capable de retenir ses larmes le jeune Albus se laissa tomber à terre pour pleurer toute sa peine. La peine d'avoir perdu son père et sa mère dans la même soirée. Il ne sentit même pas les bras de Thomas qui se glissait entour de lui pour le réconforter, ni les mots doux qu'il disait à son oreille pour essayer de le rassurer. Il ne se souvient de rien et le matin il se réveilla dans son lit comme à tout les matins sauf que cette fois si le cauchemar qu'il avait fait était bien réel.

Les jours d'après la vie d'Albus Dumbledore s'écroulait. Sa mère fut conduite à Saint-Mangouste pour être soigner bien que l'on pense que jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver son état original. Elle ne fut même pas convient à l'enterrement qui eu lieu une semaine plus tard. Albus si rendu seul en compagnie de Thomas. De nombreuses personnes sont venus assister à l'enterrement de ce si grand sorcier. Et dans la foule si Albus avait bien regarder il aurait pu voir le regard que lui portait un jeune garçon au cheveux bruns foncés qui partait dans tous les sens.

Je remercie tous ceux qui mon avoyer des reviews. Et je m'excuse pour mon retard.


End file.
